


Bedtime Visits

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based off of a small writing thing I did a month or so back, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Talk of experiments, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: While in Monstropolis, Sora stumbles upon Kairi’s door. When he plans to scare her, he discovers just what exactly her fears have been over the years.





	Bedtime Visits

Sora hadn’t been expecting to visit Kairi when he was at the Monstropolis, but he had a strange feeling in his heart that something was wrong.

Mike and Sully were confused when he asked them about her door, but they’d punched in the code for her door, and a few minutes later he was staring at her pale purple door, a few dents covering the wood from Riku’s and Sora’s tussles when they were little. 

Mike, thinking he wanted to scare her, refused to let him in immediately, and it took everything in him not to shove past the one eyed green grape of a monster. 

Another few minutes later, and he’d returned with a folder, handing it to Sora. 

He opened the folder, surprised to see many stacks of paper inside. When he asked, Mike simply shrugged and said that Kairi had gotten different fears as she got older, which made sense considering all she’d been through.

Curiosity outweighed his rush to get to her from before, wondering what exactly she’d been afraid of over the years. 

He smiled at the picture of Kairi when she was little, gently running a furry finger over her smiling face. It said it was when she was five, though she was standing in front of a few fountains, which he knew for a fact they didn’t have on the islands.  
He read her fears, and they were typical fears a child her age should have:  
* monsters under the bed  
* the dark

He didn’t know what an Unversed was, perhaps it was something on her old world.  
He flipped the page, and saw a different picture of her the same year, only eyes were scared,and she was in a dark room. Frowning, he quickly scanned her fears, his heart stilling as he read over the unusual and terrifying fears.  
* Knives  
* glass capsules  
* heartless  
* the man in the lab coat  
* the dark  
* needles  
* pain

What could have caused a five year old girl to know about these things? Why did she know these and why was she scared of them? What had happened to her during the short amount of time from the first paper to this one?

The next photo showed Kairi as six years old on the islands, and he smiled when he saw one of his spikes in his hair on the side of the picture. Her fears at that time were:  
* crabs  
* coconuts falling on her head and- he snorted at the last one- getting poked to death by Sora’s hair.  
He continued flipping through the pages, his original plan to rush to Kairi forgotten as he read the pages.

He smiled softly as he saw Kairi when they were fourteen, just before the Islands were destroyed. He looked at her bright smile and her shining eyes, and wondered how on earth this could be the same scared girl he’d seen in the second page. Her fears this time were:  
* the three of them separating  
* the dark  
* change  
* the door in the Secret Place

He frowned, he didn’t know she’d been afraid of all three of them separating, it made him feel a bit guilty about him and Riku ending up leaving her on the islands for a year. He’d never apologized for that, he realized, and flipped the page over.

Kairi’s hair was cropped to her chin, and he smiled, he’d never seen her with this haircut, it was cute. Her eyes were sad though, and she wasn’t smiling in the picture, but that couldn’t be right, Kairi always smiled. Her fears now were:  
* never seeing him or Riku again  
* being alone forever  
* the dark  
* heartless  
* discovering Sora and Riku had died while they were out on other worlds

He turned the page to see an even sadder Kairi, dark circles under her eyes, her hair barely brushing her shoulders in length, and it looked like she hadn’t smiled in ages. Her fears at that time were the same as before, but it was only about Riku. She was scared of never remembering the boy she’d known when she was little, that she’d forever be the only one in the worlds who knew he existed. She was scared of:  
* thunder and scythes  
* fire  
* white hallways  
* people in black cloaks

He quickly turned the page over, and this was the Kairi he knew, with hair that passed her shoulders, a soft smile, though he realized her eyes looked older, as though she’d seen things no teenager should have seen. Her fears then... his bones chilled and his eyes widened at the words he read. She was afraid of  
* being tortured  
* being kidnapped  
* being left behind again  
* Riku and Sora resenting her for getting kidnapped and being weak  
* Saïx  
* loud and sudden noises  
* never being strong enough  
* losing Riku and Sora forever  
* being used against them again

“Kairi..” his voice was soft, and tears welled in his eyes. 

Kairi, his Kairi, had been scared this whole time. He’d thought she was okay when they found each other in the World That Never Was. He’d thought nothing had happened, she’d seemed fine!

Oh how wrong he’d been, she’d been everything but fine, how had he not noticed it before?

Dropping the folder on the floor, he sprinted to the door, throwing it open and racing to the bed, leaping on top of it, and a sleeping Kairi. He heard her shriek when she woke up, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat up, burying his face into her chest, his cheek against her skin.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll never leave you alone again, I never meant to make you so scared!” Tears fell down his cheeks, and he listened as Kairi’s heart rate slowed, her initial shock fading.

Her breathing evened out, and he heard a soft and sleepy “Sora?”

Looking up, He snuffled, sitting up and nodding his head. He blinked the tears away, and saw her smile softly at him, and felt her grab onto his sleeve, pulling him closer.

“Oh Sora,” she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, hugging him tightly and stroking the back of his head.

He smiled, relaxing and his tears slowing as he hugged her, closing his eyes and resting his chin against her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Sora thought for a moment that she might have fallen asleep until he heard a small giggle.

“Kairi?” He asked, tilting his head to look at her.

She hugged him tighter, pulling him back with her as she lied back down to rest her head against her pillow. If he could blush under the fur, he would be doing it right now. What was she doing?

“You’re fluffy like a teddy bear,” she said happily, and Sora felt his cheeks warm. Oh he was definitely blushing. 

He buried his face into her neck, and she squealed, he assumed his fur was tickling her at how she squirmed, but he didn’t care. Her squeal made his heart skip a beat, it sounded so full of joy, much unlike the expressions in her pictures in the folder.

“I-I am?”

She nodded, and he could hear her breathing begin to slow, and he knew she was falling asleep. 

He started to get up, but Kairi pouted, looking up at him with sad eyes. Looking around, he saw that her room was devoid of light, where were the nightlights she always had? 

He looked back at Donald and Goofy in her doorway, and they nodded in understanding, Goofy giving him a wink and Donald snickering before closing the door.

“Sora?” He looked down as she spoke in a sleepy voice, and he smiled.

Pulling over a pillow next to hers, he moved off of her, crawling under the blankets before lying on his back. “Don’t worry, im staying.” A small smile of relief graced Kairi’s face, and she rolled onto her side to face him. 

He lifted up his arm, and she immediately snuggled up next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist, her other hand pinned between her chest and his side as her cheek rested on his chest. He smiled, and let his arm curl around her, and his other arm gently held her hand.

She smiled softly, and she closed her eyes, exhaling slowly as she relaxed.

“Thank you Sora.”

His smile softened, and he kissed the top of her head. 

“You’re welcome, now get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

She nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep. Sora watched her for a while, she looked so peaceful as she slept. Eventually he drifted off as well, knowing his Princess was safe in his arms.

She had nothing to fear as long as he was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a writing outline I wrote on Tumblr a while back. 
> 
> Hello everyone and thank you for reading my fic! I’m thinking about doing some cute little drabbles with this one and updating it irregularly. It’ll just be cute (or angsty who knows) little small fics I might write from time to time. Let me know if you want to see more of this and feel free to message me on Tumblr if you have an idea you’d like me to write!  
> Thank you again and let me know what you think about this! Feel free to leave a review I love reading them!


End file.
